warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operator
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Operators are members of a Special Forces Fireteam. *Main Function : **Basic Member of a Special Forces Fireteam ***Available Fireteam Leaders : All Special Forces Leaders including Brother Jeremiah, Kara & Sheila. *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Assault Rifle ***Damage Type : Sustain ***Damage Per Round : 949 ( At Rank 20 ) ***Clip Size : 3 ***Fire Rate : 20 / second ***Reload : 0.35 seconds **Single Target ***Both Ground an Air **Move and Shoot ability **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) ***Up to 50% Damage will penetrate through shielded units. Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Operator restructured both its vXP Rates & Upgrade Requirements in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Operator received an increase in Health & DPS for Rank P1 in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Operator became eligible as Member for all Lead Unit's Fireteams in the Game Update of Oct 21, 2015. *The Operator became available to be placed in any Lv 9+ Bunkers in the Game Update of Oct 01, 2015. *The Operator became available for Unit Promotion in the Game Update of Sep 14, 2015. *The Operator increased it Maximum Purchase during the Special Event : Covenant ( Apr 23, 2015 ) *The Operator was introduced via the Event Shop during the Special Event : Genesis ( Mar 19, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Operator is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ) **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage awarded as vXP ) : ***10% of Damage Dealt ***??% of Damage Received *The Operator may be place in any type of Level 9+ Bunker. *The Operator will NOT target and fire upon **Any Missiles launched from the Missile Silo. **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellfire. *The Operator WILL target and fire upon **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellstorm. *The Operator is able to shoot on move ONLY when facing on target. *For a full comparison with other Special Forces see Special Forces. Trivia *The Operator at Rank 20 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 4,145 Damage it sustains. *The Operator purchase limit was raised from 7 to 10 during Covenant. *The Operator had no HOLD PERIOD in the Event Shop. *The Operator was introduced by the Sentinels *''Pixel Sheet Code : 126'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Special Forces Class Unit to be introduced'' - ( 3 Tie ) Lead Operator, Operator & Heavy Operator *Event Shop First : **''First Special Forces Class Unit to be offered in Event Shop'' - ( 3 Tie ) Lead Operator, Operator & Heavy Operator Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 02/27/15 ) - War Commander March Content Roadmap ( Official ) - First mention of Special Forces *Kixeye Forum ( 03/09/15 ) - Special Forces - Preview Guide ( Official ) - Preview of Special Forces *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - Veteran Experience - Guide ( Official ) - Special Forces operational info *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - GENESIS ( Official ) - Introduction Special Event *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum (' 09/15/15 ') - Unit Promotion has Arrived! ( Official ) - Unit Promotion Info *Kixeye Forum (' 10/01/15 ') - Bunker Fortifications ( Official ) - Bunker Inclusion *Kixeye Forum ( 11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List *Kixeye Forum ( 11/09/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression ( Official ) - Discussion on vXP Restructure Gallery - Animated Operator in action.gif|Operator in Action Gallery Operator-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Operator-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Operator-Unlocked.png|Event Shop Unlocked Operator-Rank01-Stats-(Barraks-Lv10).png|Rank 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 09-16-2015.png|Game Update Sep 14, 2015 Unit Promotion Introduction GameUpdate_10-01-2015.png|Game Update Oct 01, 2015 Bunker Inclusion Video Navigation Category:Special Forces - Infantry Category:Special Forces - Operator Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Special Event Prize Category:Gear Store Unit Category:A to Z